


Five More Minutes

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and i'm a complete slut for poe dameron, besides if you're anything like me, but you judge it for yourself, i feel like this is one of my more shittier fics, you'll have any fic regardless of quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You, a ground fighter and second in command of an elite squad, and Poe, the resistance’s of average skill pilot, have a dislike for each other. You think he is arrogant, cocky and overrated. He thinks you’re egocentric, got a bad attitude and just mean. After being forced to share one bed on a mission things are drastically changed.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> We hate each other but there was only one hotel room with one bed and now we have to share’ is one of my favourite fic tropes. I googled Star Wars swear words and honestly they are beautiful. I’m glad cats exist in Star Wars and that Hux has one.

“You’re such a…..a….. moof-milker! Why do you always mess with my things??” You yelled at Poe. Your equipment was all over the floor. If you had to compare Poe to an animal he’d be a cat. The personality of a domesticated cat but the looks of a [Nexu](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvignette4.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fstarwars%2Fimages%2F5%2F55%2FNexu2.jpg%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20120428155440&t=MWNiYjM2MjBkZjdmN2YwNjJiYjM5MjFmMDEwZTI0ZGYyYjA2Mzg4NyxVa3ZsNGl2ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ACwf01Kz-c4dYm_hYm8IBnQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fheckle-the-supervillain.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155645796853%2Fsummary-poe-dameron-x-reader-you-a-ground&m=1).

“Woah there princess, a pretty lady like you shouldn’t be saying filthy words like that.” Poe Dameron was leaning against his ship with a big smirk on his face. You had the misfortune of having your office located inside one of the hangars and so had to deal with pilots almost everyday but this particularly one bugged you the most.

“I’m not a princess!” You picked up the nearest wrench and threw it at that stupid pilots face.

The wrench froze in mid air and both you and Poe looked around and saw Rey with her arm outstretched.

“Are you two finished?” Rey didn’t seem happy. You couldn’t blame her, nobody was happy when you and Poe were near each other

“Poe started it. He touched my stuff when I asked him not to.” You accused him. Poe really was annoying. You didn’t care how much the resistance loved him, you hated him and to be honest, he really wasn’t that great a pilot as everybody said he was. If he was the best pilot the resistance had then they were all doomed. You got a disapproving look from Leia when you mentioned that to her but you saw her smile when she thought nobody was looking. You knew the general liked and trusted Poe but even she knew what a fat head he could grow about his piloting.

“I don’t care who started it, I will finish it.” The wrench was still hanging in the air so you decided not to say anything. Unfortunately, for him at least, Poe decided to say something.

“Careful Rey, that kind of talk will send you down the path of the dark side of the f- oof.” Rey had let the wrench go but instead of it hitting him in the head it hit his stomach. You waited until Rey had left before going to check on Poe.

“Poe you alright?” You crouched down to where he was curled up on the floor. It would be funny but he was just hit by a wrench.

“Ooooo Y/N asking if i’m alright? You better watch out, people might think that you care about me.” You stood up disgusted. He would act like that. So much for you trying to be nice to Poe.

“No I just don’t to get in trouble because the resistance’s worst pilot died from not keeping his trap shut.” With that you stepped over his body and left the room. You’d come back later to clean up everything.

Poe groaned on the floor.

* * *

“Poe why are you on the floor?” Finn had entered your office looking for you but instead found Poe on the floor.

“Well Y/N was here, we were talking then she threw a wrench at me.” Poe stood up. He wasn’t hit that hard, he was faking most of the pain in hopes you would hold him. No wait he meant that you would go away and not be near him. Yes better.

“Oh you were talking alone in her office? With the door shut?” Finn smirked. He had a bet on with the rest of Poe’s squadron for how long it would take for him to tell you how much he loves you. There was arguing and then there was Poe intentionally seeking you out everyday to annoy you, especially when you were alone in your office.

“No Finn it’s not like that. Can you help me get to the medbay?” Finn nodded and helped Poe hobble his way to the medbay. He was sure Poe could walk on his own but he was such a drama queen. When Poe saw that he and Finn were catching up to you, he groaned loudly and lent more into Finn. You turned around to see what was making that noise then rolled your eyes. You greeted Finn then headed back to your office. Time to clean up his stupid mess.

* * *

You managed to clean up all the mess, put back your wrench, finish your paperwork and lock your office for the day when you heard someone cough quietly behind you.

“Oh Rey. Listen i’m sorry about before I didn’t mean to disrupt your training, it’s just that Poe is an annoying son of a bantha and he makes me want to rip my own hair out. He pushes all the wrong buttons and like an idiot I am, I always respond.” Rey just stood there while you ranted on about how much of a laserbrain Poe is. Rey may not know much about relationships and romance but she definitely knew there was something between you and Poe. She had a bet on with Luke for how long it would take you and Poe to just get it on. Luke said they reminded him of how much Han and Leia bickered before they got together.

“Anyway enough talk of that pilot, wanna head to the cafeteria to grab some food?” The sound of both your stomachs growling had you both laughing and you headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

“A mission?!” You and Poe exclaimed at the same time. A mission together and it was just the two of them. Poe didn’t know what the general was thinking.

“You are the best people to carry out this mission.” Leia said.

“Wha..what about anyone else in my squad? They can carry it out just as well.” You asked, trying to keep the desperation out of your voice.

“Your commander has another mission she is currently on and you are one of my best soldiers. Now you will both go on this mission, you will carry it out and then you will both return to the base. Here is the mission briefing and you will leave tomorrow morning.” Leia spoke with authority and when Leia spoke everybody obeyed. You and Poe glared at each other then went to your separate rooms, you’d rather face the first order alone with nothing but your wits and a small pencil than spend time alone with Poe Dameron.

“Goodnight Y/N sleep tight, for tomorrow we share a cock….pit together.” Poe winked at you and disappeared into his room. No forget it that’s it. You were defecting to the first order and you were going to press the big red destruction button yourself just to get rid of him.

* * *

You were waiting behind the ship, tapping your foot impatiently. Poe was late. He was always late. He probably flirted with half the base on the way here. By that you meant he’d probably visited the medbay because he tripped over his own feet again and flirted with the nurses so they’d never suspect what an idiot he is. You were tempted to just leave now but your piloting skills weren’t the best and as much as you hated to admit it, Poe was the best one for this mission.

“Caraya’s soul Dameron you look like bantha shit.” You said to Poe. He really was not looking his best. “Are you sure you’ll be able to fly?”

Poe looked up at you, made a noise and started to climb into the ship. Poe had gotten very little sleep last night. The thought of spending a mission alone with you had him both annoyed and excited. A little too excited.

You watched as a another BB unit was placed in. BB-8 was not coming due to Poe and his ‘one of a kind’ droid fixation. Which was a terrible idea since then everybody knows who it belongs to. You sighed and got into the ship. This was going to be a long mission. A very long mission.

* * *

You both stood in the hotel room, not saying anything. This couldn’t be happening right now. Were you being punished for something? You had never been in any serious trouble in your life so unless the universe hated you with a fiery passion of a thousand suns you just don’t know how this is happening to you.

“So uh…” Poe started to say

“Right i’ll take the couch you have the bed. We get some sleep then get on with the mission bright and early.” You walked over to the couch and dropped your bags by it. It looked disgusting but it was better than sharing a bed with Poe.

“Don’t be ridiculous the bed is big enough for the both of us. I’m not letting you sleep on that.” Poe picked up your bags and put them by the bed. “You won’t get any sleep on that and your back will be hurting in the morning. Stop being such a child and get in the bed. No arguments.” He was infuriatingly right.

“Fine but you stick to your side and i’ll stick to mine. No funny business.” You left to get changed in the bathroom while Poe changed in the bedroom. The thought of sharing a bed with Poe made you feel warm but you soon pushed that thought aside.

You finished changing and went to climb into bed, which Poe was already in. Clearly not wearing much either. Poe had a smirk on his face and pulled the covers back and gestured to the bed.

“Why don’t you…..join me?”

You walked over to the other side bed and moved some of the pillows to the middle of the bed to form a mini wall.

“What no cuddling? I enjoy a good cuddle and I know you’d enjoy one with me. It’s cold here we should share body heat. If you just take your clothes off and put them next to mine we’d warm up in no time.” You were tempted to throw the lamp at him but decided against it.

“Shut the hell up Dameron and stay away from me. You best be wearing clothes right now.” You then rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

You woke up feeling warm and safe. You snuggled back closer to the heat source and you were about to fall asleep again when you felt something move up under your shirt. You looked down to notice there was a hand there and it was slowly heading towards your chest. You jumped off the bed and you heard a thud. You saw that Poe was half hanging off the bed, his eyes barely open.

“What? Time to get up? Just five more mi…..” Poe fell back asleep, still half hanging off the bed. You picked up the nearest pillow and hit him with it.

“You absolute kriffing asshole!” You yelled at Poe. He tried to feel you up. It was horrible and did not feel good at all. No it did not.

“What?! What did I do now!” Poe had sat up. He was rubbing his head but you knew the pillow didn’t hurt.

“You were lying next to me, your hand was under my shirt and you were trying to feel me up!” You were mad but you didn’t know if it was at yourself for slightly enjoying it or at Poe for being that close to you in the first place.

Poe started panicking inside. He didn’t mean to but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t enjoy waking up next to you and being that close. He could do without being dragged out of bed like that though.

“No you know what never mind. Get dressed we are doing this mission and we are doing it now.” You were about to storm off when Poe spoke.

“You could always do me instead.”

You let of a scream of frustration and threw another pillow at him

* * *

A week later you and Poe had arrived back at the base. The mission went off without a hitch but neither of you spoke unless you needed to. You both took turns sleeping in the bed and kept as far away from each other as possible. After you turned in your report you and Poe headed towards your rooms. A nice shower and back in your bed, which was surprisingly comfy, is what you craved the most. That and the feeling of Poe’s arms around you again. Poe’s room was opposite yours so this just made things worse, knowing he was just across from you. Just as you were about to enter your room, Poe dragged you by the arm and pushed you into his room.

“We need to talk about what happened.” Poe walked up to you, standing right in front of you

“No we don’t. We can forget about it and get on with our lives.” You said, taking a step back.

Poe took a step towards you. You kept walking back until your back hit the wall and Poe had you trapped against it. You weren’t scared or feeling uneasy, you knew Poe wouldn’t do anything to you like that.

“No, I won’t ignore it. We woke up together, yes my hand was under your shirt and it was going places it shouldn’t of been going. I’m sorry for that but it happened and….” Poe was blushing now. Poe Dameron the resistance’s average skilled pilot blushing? If only you could take a picture right now.

“and…..?”

Poe stepped back a bit giving you space to move but you didn’t want to.

“I uh….. listen we uh…. we don’t get on.” You rolled your eyes, yeah understatement of the century. “You dislike me for whatever reason and I find you annoying. You always annoy me. You’re stubborn, refuse to listen, have a terrible attitude and you’re beautiful. You’re funny, you care and you’re can be kind. It all annoys me.”

“It annoys you that i’m beautiful? I always knew I was but I didn’t know it annoyed you Dameron.” It was your turn to smirk at him. He smiled sheepishly at you and scratched the back of his neck.

“I suppose this is the part where I tell you that I actually secretly like you and you don’t bug me at all?” Poe looked up in hope. “ Well love to burst your bubble but you do bug me.” While you were talking to Poe you quietly moved over towards his door. You noticed shadows underneath his door and heard some whispering. You opened the door to find half of Poe’s squadron, Rey, Finn and Luke all listening in at the door. They all ran off, more afraid of you than anything else. Even Luke Skywalker. You closed the door and walked back into his bedroom, leaning against the wall. “See Dameron this is why i’m the best at what I do. Well second in best because i’m second in command.” Poe was watching you with a smile on his face. He just might not hate you at all, he just might be in love. You both just stood there looking at each other, not knowing what exactly should be the next move.

Before you could say anything about them killing the mood, Poe yanked you to him and covered your mouth with his in a hungry kiss. You responded immediately, surprising yourself. His mouth was warm, his lips softer than you’d ever imagined. Your arms wrapped around his neck. It was all over too soon for your liking and Poe laughed at your pout.

“Don’t laugh at me.” You covered your face but Poe took your hands in his. You wondered if his heart was racing as fast as yours was. Neither of you said anything, only staring at each other. What a cliche they were currently living in. You decided you had enough of this standing around not doing anything and pulled him in for another kiss. This time deeper and more intense. Poe responded hungrily and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he moved you both to the bed. He broke the kiss so he could place you down on the bed. Before he did anything else he asked you;

“Is this ok? Is this alright?” You responded by taking off your shirt and throwing it in his face. He laughed and climbed on top of you.

* * *

You woke up next morning feeling warm and safe. You noticed Poe’s hand once again moving up towards your chest. This pilot definitely has a bad case of wandering hands. When you stopped his hand you heard somebody snickering behind you. Unbelievable. You reached around for a pillow and tried to hit him with it. It didn’t work and you saw that Poe had a smirk on his face. You knew what he wanted but he wasn’t getting it. You were going to make him work for it. You snuggled further under the blankets and said.

“Just give more five more minutes.”


End file.
